


Even an Evil King Needs a Companion

by MarvelousAndProud



Series: Sherlock Letters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jim Says Goodbye, Jim is dead, Last words, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Fall.  Sebastian uncovers the letter Jim left him.  The sniper reads Jim Moriarty's final words to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even an Evil King Needs a Companion

Sebastian,

 

If you are reading this, then you have figured out the code to the safe. You always were bad at decrypting, so I thought I’d give you a hand. Did you like the code? It’s the date of our first murder together. I thought it was sweet.

If you are reading this, it also means that I’m dead. That’s unfortunate, though it is quite interesting to be speaking to you from the grave, hot stuff. It’s probably also terribly boring to be dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Do you miss me? I bet you do. I miss you too, Tiger. Or I would, if I wasn't six feet under. Well. I hope I'm not. If I am, you did your job wrong.

Anyways.

I’m writing this for you before we set off for St. Bart’s. There are a dozen ways it can play out, and most of them result in my death. It’s the only way to win the game, Seb. You knew it was coming: The Fall.

Sherlock Holmes has me, Seb! He has me wrapped around his fingers as much as I have him trapped in my grasp. You have known this since I first laid eyes on him. It is his fault. It is my fault. It is most certainly not yours. He was getting too close. It was only a matter of time before we destroyed each other. What is it they say in that popular children’s book? Neither can live while the other survives.

I have been building my network from the moment I entered adulthood. It's my legacy. It’s yours now, Sebastian. I know you will make me proud. My final words to you are ones I should have said a long time ago. I should have said them everyday. However, I never said it. I'm not going to say it. Even an evil king needs a companion, and you've been more than that to me. Thank you. Bless you.

Goodbye, Tiger.

Jim Moriarty


End file.
